dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Amaya (PJ masks)
Biography Rescuers and Paw Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X *''to be added'' Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game No Games Personality Amaya can be somewhat impatient at times and tends to have a bit of an ego when something lucky happens to her, such as the time she got a lucky basketball shot. She can also be a bit selfish at times. Despite this, she is very sweet and cares for Connor and Greg and their safety. She's also helpful, friendly, smart and funny. Abilities Forms - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Rescuer, Rescue Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Momorenger **Weapons ***Earring Bombs **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn Appearances: - Heart Queen= *Heart Queen **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - Miss America= *Miss America **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - DenziPink= *DenziPink **Denzi Punch Appearances: - GogglePink= *GogglePink **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaPink= *DynaPink **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Pink5= *Pink5 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePhoenix= *ChangePhoenix **Phoenix Attack Appearances: - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash **Prism Boots Appearances: - Pink Mask= *Pink Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Pink Turbo= *Pink Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FivePink= *FivePink **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger **Ptera Arrow Appearances: - HououRanger= *HououRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - OhPink= *OhPink **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Pink Racer= *Pink Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaPink= *MegaPink **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 Appearances: - GingaPink= *GingaPink **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoPink= *GoPink **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimePink= *TimePink **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - DekaPink= *DekaPink **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiPink= *MagiPink **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Maagi Magiro ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Pink Storm Appearances: - Legend Mode= *Legend MagiPink **Weapons ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod **Attacks ***MagiBolt Appearances: }} - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Shinken Pink= *Shinken Pink **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Heaven Fan (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Pink= *Gosei Pink **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) Appearances: - Gokai Pink= *Gokai Pink **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Gokai Pink fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Pink= *Kyoryu Pink **Weapons ***Gabricalibur Appearances: - ToQ 5gou= *ToQ 5gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Pink Ressha Appearances: - MomoNinger= *MomoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***MomoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Byunmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Washi Pink= Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Attacks *'Altair Crush' アルタイルクラッシュ Arutairu Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Altair Impact' アルタイルインパクト Arutairu Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy blast with the Kyu Shot. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Shot alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 3gou= Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - White Rangers= *White Swan **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack Appearances: - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Dance of the Paper Crane Appearances: - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (female version) **Wing Pentact Appearances: - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Magi Majuna Appearances: - GekiChopper= *GekiChopper (female version) **Weapons ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Zyuoh Tiger= *Zyuoh Tiger Arsenal *Zyuoh Buster Attacks *'Zyuoh Slash' ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. *'Zyuoh Shoot' ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Green Flash (female version) **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Kaiser **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle Appearances: - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) **Bison Rod Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed (female version) Appearances: - KuwagaRaiger= *KuwagaRaiger (female version) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Stag Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) Appearances: - DekaSwan= *DekaSwan **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick - Sword ***MagiPunch **Magiranger Spells ***Jii Magika **Attacks ***Red Fire Appearances: - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue This form is exclusive to Digitalers Episode 45. - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) Appearances: - Chameleon-Fist= *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Sai Appearances: - Go-On Black= *Go-On Black (female version) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser Appearances: - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Gold) Appearances: - Shinken Red= * **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion Appearances: *'Shinken Red' *'Princess Shinken Red' - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= - Mission Pink= Unlike his Blue Ranger Form, Amaya now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. She can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Jets' Mecha *'Mission Sky cycle' - Armored Mode= :Amaya gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Skye Boomerang' Attacks *'Hurricane Spin': Amaya spins Crazy around using the Skye Boomerang. *'Around the World': Amaya strongly throws Skye Boomerang around her doing the around the world yo-yo trick. - Werewolf Rescue Pink= After hearing that there is a wolf queen that will need help from some Rescue Dogs from Princess of Barkingburg, Amaya goes with Skye and looks around but finds nothing. The Rescuers and Paw then find Lady Wolf the one that gives them wolf powers, not forever on the other hand. Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Pink elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Pink elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Pink leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special }} }} Voice Actors USA and Canada *Addison Holley Trivia *TBA Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle